


Bound In Red

by andiais



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dark Character, Drug Use, Knifeplay, Multi, Non Consensual, Rare Pairings, Threesome - M/M/M, party boy!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiais/pseuds/andiais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is about to learn his limits. Shame he will also be dragged past them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound In Red

Louis was fucked. Not in the literal sense, although that was obviously about to occur, but certainly, he was in trouble. Waking up to find yourself tied down, blindfolded and naked definitely counts as trouble, in Louis' opinion. This was not supposed to happen.  
  


~*~   


 

Louis was no angel, but this was possibly to be expected. Veela genes are funny things, after all. Women with Veela genes get the beauty, the allure and the fireballs. Men with Veela genes get an overwhelming urge to propagate. Spread the genes around to enlarge the species population. Louis had been told this when he was ten years old, his mother and father sitting him down and explaining that he would no doubt begin to feel the urge to "copulate with any and all females in close proximity." once he was at Hogwarts, and entered puberty.   


 

He had found, however, once puberty had hit, that he had absolutely no urges of the kind. Girls were squealy and giggly and soft in the wrong places. He had, however, realised that Scorpius Malfoy was hard in all the right places; and that when he saw him one afternoon after quidditch practice, fresh from the shower with droplets of water trailing down his stomach to the loose towel that was wrapped around his waist, he had gotten harder that he thought possible. The urges to copulate  _were_  bloody strong.   


 

Once Louis had come to terms with the fact that he preferred men, he decided that, since he wouldn't reproduce, he would let the urges take him where they would. The first time had been with Scorpius Malfoy; a frantic, desperate fuck in an alleyway in Hogsmeade. Scorpius had been gentle, even with the urgency of the situation, and Louis had been distraught when Scorius had told him the next day that while it was fun, and Louis had been a good lay, they certainly weren't going to be an item of any kind. Louis later found out that Scorpius had used him to gain revenge on Cousin Albus for some imagined slight.   


 

This marked a change in Louis. He had decided that he was never going to allow anyone to take advantage again. He had begun to use others, using his good looks and amiable outward nature to draw boys in like flies; never fucking them more than once, always moving on to the next one. And there were plenty, that is certain. He preferred older boys though, and once he had left Hogwarts and moved into his own flat, he began to frequent the new quarter of Diagon Alley, where the newest clubs had opened up. These were his favourite hunting grounds, trawling through the high and trolleyed to find the hidden gems.   


 

His finest moment had been the night he had found himself between Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. They had been out for the evening in The Red Room, somewhat intoxicated and very taken by Louis. When they had been fucking him, Seamus' cock in his mouth and Dean thrusting into his arse almost violently, Louis had wondered how he was going to top the experience. He had begun to go further in his search for "History's Best Ever Fuck". He had tried the muggle drug Cocaine, and he'd enjoyed it. The sex afterwards, with a faceless bloke who had lasted all of thirty seconds and had called him "Sweetheart" had been rescued from being terrible by the drug.  Louis had found his newest vice. Ecstacy on a Friday, to rid himself of the week's pressures, Coke on a Saturday to help with his fatigue; he doubted he could get through without them.   


 

~*~   


 

Being tied up was not Louis' favourite thing. The ropes were biting into his wrists, rubbing the skin so raw he wouldn't be surprised if he lost a few layers of skin. Struggling wasn't helping, so he forced himself to stay still, trying to settle his breathing and listen for any sounds to indicate that he wasn't alone. His head felt foggy, and he knew that he had been drugged. He thought hard, willing the clouds over his memory to dissipate, trying to remember what he had been doing earlier, seeing flashes of dark blond hair and full lips pulled into a smile. He remembered being picked up in the pub and going for dinner, but his dining companion was lost in the fog. The doorbell pulled him from his thoughts, and he heard footsteps coming from another area of whatever place he was in.   


 

Straining to hear, he heard a softly accented voice, then a deeper voice answering, but couldn't make out the words. The footsteps were now doubled, and they were coming closer. When he heard the door open, he felt his breathing increase, knew he was starting to tremble, but couldn't stop himself. Tugging again at his bindings, he heard a soft chuckle, so close to his head that he felt the breath against his ear. "That's right, little one, try to get free. You won't be able to, but it's a beautiful sight. The muscles in your arms tense up, your stomach too. You  _are_  a pretty one, aren't you?"   


 

"Let me go, you bastard." Louis hissed, trying to remain still so as not give the voice what it wanted.   


 

"Couldn't do that Poppet, we're just getting started. Why ruin our fun?" the voice replied, and Louis could  _hear_  the smirk. This was followed up by a finger trailing from his wrist to his shoulder, then down to his nipple, where it was joined by another finger. Louis gasped in pain when his nipple was pinched and twisted savagely, his back arching and torso rising from the bed. Hands grasped his ankles none too gently, while fingers pinched and twisted his other nipple.  Sparks of pain raced through his torso, down his arms to his finger tips and, maybe most frighteningly, down to his cock.   His cock that was traitorously rising under the ministrations of a large, gentle hand that was stroking up and down with fingers that swirled around the head.   


 

The two sensations became entwined for Louis, the pain given by the pinches now joined by scraping fingernails and a sharper, more terrifying sensation that Louis could only pray wasn't a knife point dragging across his flesh just a hair away from opening his skin up.  Just as he felt his orgasm approaching, that terrifying feeling became a reality as a sharp edge scored his skin just under his belly button.  The pain was searing, seemingly endless and Louis' body arched upwards, mouth opening and a whimper of fear slipping out.   


 

Then the bastards voice came, taunting and low, "Ah ah ah, Poppet.  None of that now, eh?  Can't have you finishing too soon, that'd make me think up new plans, and I don't think you're ready for what could come next."  Louis shuddered, he couldn't imagine that any of those new ideas would be good for him.   


 

Suddenly, the hand on his cock was gone, along with the cruel pinching fingers.  The knife point trailed down his leg to the rope around his ankle, ripping through it.  Louis moved to lift his legs off the bed, hoping to at least gain a glancing blow to one of his captors, but his ankle was almost immediately seized by the hand that had been stroking his cock.  As his second ankle was released in the same manner, and the ankle also taken into a firm grasp,  legs were pushed up, knees bending until they touched the back of the body that was now straddling his chest, hampering his breathing and causing his panic to rise just a little more.

 

"Now, open that pretty little mouth of yours, and mind you don't try to bite down, or my friend will make what he's going to do less than pleasant; and you do want it to be pleasant, don't you?"  These words were accompanied by what could only be a cock, a rather large one, brushing against his lips ; and two slick fingers pushing roughly into his arse.  Louis knew that he had no choice but to follow his orders if he wanted to get through this in one piece.  He opened his mouth and the cock that had been pushing for entrance against his lips slid in, gliding along his tongue and pushing up against the back of his throat, making him force himself to relax and swallow.  At the same time, the fingers in his arse were joined by a third; they scissored and twisted, one particular twist hitting his prostate, making him whimper and rock his hips in an attempt to get that sensation back again.  Two chuckles rang out, low and echoing in the quiet that had been punctuated only by panting breaths and the sound of rustling sheets.   


 

Fingers fisted in his hair as his head was roughly pulled back and forth in counterpoint to the relentless thrusting of the cock in his mouth which was gaining speed and becoming less precise in it's timing.  The fingers left him, causing him to feel an incongruous feeling of loss, before they were replaced by something bigger.  He had a moment to ready himself for the intrusion before he was impaled roughly, the cock slamming home in one slick, burning thrust.  There was no time given for him to recover from the painful intrusion before the cock was pulling back sharply and being thrust into him quickly once more.   


 

The cock that had gone still in his mouth forced its way to the back of his mouth once more, demanding attention, and he hollowed his cheeks and sucked forcefully, his head moving in synchronisation to the cock that was moving punishingly in his arse.  He felt his orgasm coming again, his hips moving, his fingers grasping at the air in futile motions of desire to  _grab, hold, dig in._  


 

The cock in his mouth pulled out, and he was shocked by the feeling of wet warmth splashing onto his cheeks and chin as come covered his face, a hand moving to smear it all over in a humiliating display of power and control. Fingers touched his lips and the voice that had been tormenting him all evening said "Clean them off.  Lick them, suck them.  Now."  Louis did as he was told, and as he sucked the fingers into his mouth, the cock in his arse thrust wildly, once, twice, and then he felt himself filled, felt it leak out slowly as the cock pulled out of his arse quickly.  Louis desperately tried to break the ropes still binding his wrists, needing to touch himself, to grasp his cock and fist it until he reached completion.   


 

"Let us help you with that, as a reward for being such a good pet."  The voice was raspy, breathless from it's owner's recent release, and it was accompanied by a hot mouth descending on his cock, working up and down in a merciless onslaught of suction.  His balls were taken into a sweaty palm and rolled gently.  Two fingers pushed into his arse and twisted until they made him scream out, pleasure once again mixing with pain until Louis reached a crescendo, orgasm hitting him with a force he'd never felt before, causing him to slip into unconsciousness.   


 

~*~   


 

As Seamus removed the ropes from Louis' wrists, Dean leaned on the doorframe, smirking. 

"Well, that was.....Seamus, it was bloody amazing.  Shouldn't we wait until he wakes up, say goodbye?" Dean asked.

 

Seamus walked over to Dean, gesturing for him to go before him through the door.  Seamus knew that Dean would never forgive him if he found out that, contrary to what Seamus had told Dean, Louis had had no idea what was going to happen to him; had not, in fact agreed to playing out one of Dean's fantasies.   


 

"Nah, let him sleep.  You know he's not keen on people hanging around afterwards." he replied, pushing Dean out of the building and down the street to the nearest apparition point, not caring for one second how Louis Weasley would feel when he woke up.  Dean had wanted him, Seamus had got him, anything else was, like Louis himself, unimportant.


End file.
